Marry me, Misaki?
by MissKirei
Summary: [MISAKI's BIRTHDAY BASH #4] Last one for today, in which it's Misaki's birthday and Takumi decides to give her a very sweet gift. ONE SHOT


**Marry me, Misaki?**

 **(Miss_Kirei)**

 **MISAKI's BIRTHDAY BASH #4** : This is to make up for all the angst from the last one shot.

—x—

I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees me. I don't care if I'm being cocky right now but sometimes my behaviour is out of my hands, all because of her. I grin as I make my way towards the pavement that will lead me to her. My security guard follows me like a madman and I tell him to go the hell away from me. But he doesn't, telling me that its too dangerous. I sigh as I look at him, "You want to play? Fine." I tell him, the man gapes like a stupid fish and I get out of his sight by jumping off the rails, good luck to him finding me.

After losing him, I continue to make my way towards my Ayuzawa discreetly this time. She's in the annual international conference as we speak and I'm going to blow her away today.

I know she won't be in the conference hall right now, but in the charity event going on in the large gardens, I make my way towards the entrance and get stopped by another person, "Sir, can I see your entry card?" he asks me, I raise an eyebrow at him, but my words are saved as another man jumps in,

"Are you an idiot? That's Takumi Walker! You idiot, Walker!" he glares at the man and I feel thankful to him, the entrance is opened for me and I lavishly stroll him, looking for the one and only.

I get more attention than I'd like here, I deduce as soon as I feel a thousand eyes on me, people begin to clap for no reason and the announcer goes mad by looking at me, "Look at what we have here, Takumi Walker, ladies and gentlemen! Mr Walker has been a generous donator in our foundation for many years…" He trails off and I ignore him, I'm too busy looking for my hot head. The media surrounds me, and I see my body guards keeping them in place, I sigh as I run a hand through my hair, "I'm not here for that" I speak and everyone goes silent, this is great, I think. Now I can search for Ayuzawa in this huge garden.

"As a matter of fact, I'm here for something else," I make my way through the crowds and a trail gets cleared for me, lavish and overdressed rich people whom I recognise look at me, but I manage them to look them over, "Not something, rather a certain someone" my voice softens as soon as I spot Misaki, standing in between the crowd with a glass of wine in my hand, great, I finally get to see her after three months, if I hadn't decided to fly straight to where her conference was going on, three months would have been converted to six, since she was scheduled to go to Africa after this… As if I would just sit back and wait.

She looks me with widened eyes, glaring at me a 'what the hell are you doing here', I smirk challengingly at her and walk towards her, I can feel people stepping aside, and now there's a clear path between me and her, I walk towards her, "It's not my fault, you didn't leave me a choice after all," she places the wine glass somewhere and looks at me, her cheeks redden due to embarrassment and the attention, the camera flashes go off, clearly—the media is having a field day, literally.

"Takumi, you idiot" she glares under her breath, I laugh as I get down on one knee before she tries to pummel me, she goes blank as soon as she sees me pulling out a small velvet box, the media goes insane and so do a lot of rich heiresses that had their eyes on me for a long time. People cheer and I smile warmly in the direction of the love of my life,

"Happy Birthday, Misaki"

I can see the flabbergasted expression on her face and my heart is beating at the rate of a thousand per second, her gaze softens as she holds her palms over her heart,

"Marry me?" I ask her softly and she almost cries, the crowds go silent for a moment, waiting for her reply, I can imagine some biting their nails, hoping that she'd say no, but I scoff at the them inwardly. She timidly walks towards me and nods, her face as red as a tomato, she kneels down and I'm still taller than her even when I'm on one knee,

"You idiot, you couldn't wait, could you!" She yells at me as soon as I have her in my arms, "Of c-course I'll m-marry you!" she tells me and I can't help but kiss her, much to her embarrassment. The people cheer us and I hear a few claps, "You're going to be stuck with me for a long time, Misaki" she laughs as I put on the ring in her finger, "Looks like I have no choice" she jokes, her eyes turn threatening for a moment as I pull her closer and kiss her forehead, she slips in a few words in my ear, "You'll pay for my embarrassment, you alien, just you wait." She threatens and I smirk, she smiles in my direction as we get up and the crowds cheer us on, a group of girls cry in a corner and the media hoots, "I'll be looking forward to it, oh and Misa?" we smile towards the reporters who're busy clicking us, she looks adorable when she smiles timidly in front of the media.

"What, you pervert?

"I love you, Happy Birthday" I tell her and she smiles as I kiss her.


End file.
